Summer Short Story
by Yuri for Summer
Summary: Fanfic pertama ku tentang perasaan Chelsea saat pertama kali dia ada di Sunny Island. Sangat aneh menurutku. Don't like don't read. Untuk Genre Silahkan anda pikir sendiri cocoknya apa


**Hai...It's Me Yuri-chan. Aku masih newbie di sini jadi salam kenal *sujud-sujud*. karena ini Fanfic pertamaku, jadi...yah.....Don't like don't read. Inilah fanfic pertamaku!!! *apllause gak jelas***

**Summer short story**

**a harvest moon fiction**

_Jeez......Kenapa....? _

_Padahal, kupikir tadinya aku akan bersenang-senang dengan kapal ferry tadi._

_Kenapa harus seperti ini?_

_Aku bahkan kehilangan benda-benda lain kecuali baju dan tas kecil ini_

_Kenapa aku harus terdampar di pulau seperti ini?_

_Sampai-sampai aku harus tinggal dan bekerja di peternakan yang terbengkalai........Berantakan...dan mulai bobrok ini....._

"Chris, bagaimana? Kau mau tinggal di tempat ini?" pertanyaan Taro langsung mengaggetkanku

" Hah? Apa? Iya...... Baiklah.......Tapi Taro..... namaku bukan Chris. Namaku Chelsea." dasar kakek-kakek...... Memanggil namaku saja salah

" Baiklah kalau begitu!" ujar Taro dengan cukup senang " kalau ada yang sulit dan membingungkan, tanyakan saja padaku. Sampai jumpa, Claire!"

" Namaku Chelsea....Bukannya Claire.." aku langsung bergumam, namun Taro tidak mendengar dan langsung pergi

_............._

_OH YA........._

_Tambahan........_

_Satu lagi yang merepotkan........_

_Dan sudah pasti....._

_Kakek tua bernama Taro yang jago bertani dan juga orang yang jago dalam berternak, tapi selalu saja salah menyebut namaku_

_Padahal namaku kan bukan Chris ataupun Claire_

_Namaku Chelsea, C-H-E-L-S-E-A!_

_Padahal nama itu kan mudah di ingat......._

_Dasar kakek tua...._

_Apa benar dia itu kakek dari Elliot dan Natalie?_

_Membingungkan..._

...................

hmm......

_Ternyata lumayan juga Pertanian ini......_

_Sudah hampir 1 tahun aku berada di sini, sekarang sudah musim panas._

_Not bad......Not bad....._

TOK!TOK!

" Siapa?" aku langsung menuju depan pintu rumah

"Ini aku, Taro.." jawab orang di luar

" Tunggu sebentar...Aku akan membuka pintu!" lalu aku segera membuka pintu.

"Hey, kamu bisa ke pantai sekarang?" tanya Taro

"Sekarang?" kenapa harus sekarang? Gak bisa besok atau nanti ya?

"Tentu. Ayo." ujar Taro sambil menuju pantai

_Aku gak terlalu suka pantai......._

_karena pantai aku jadi terdampar....._

_gara-gara terdampar di tempat seperi ini ....._

_Kenapa harus gitu sih?_

_TIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!_

_hah? Suara apa itu? Aku langsung menoleh menuju arah pelabuhan....Ternyata sebuah kapal yang cukup besar melabuh_

_............._

_Seorang pemuda berambut kuning , memakai topi, bersarung tangan, seperti seorang peternak._

_............._

_Kenapa wajahku memerah?_

_............._

_Awalnya aku tidak percaya dengan nama cinta pandangan pertama atau love at the first sight. Tapi....._

_Ternyata aku sendiri yang mengalaminya._

_Kenapa......Harus dengan dirinya....?_

" Nah. Dia bernama Mark, mulai sekarang dia akan membantumu dalam pekerjaanmu. Kuharap kalian bisa berteman dengan baik." ujar Taro

" Mark." ujar Mark sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kerennya....

" Namaku.....C...Chelsea." aku membalas uluran tangannya. Jeez, kenapa aku gugup seperti ini?

" Nah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." pamit Taro sambil pergi dari pantai.

Sekarang tinggal berdua.....Aku dan Mark....Bagaimana ini?....

"So....mark......Kamu berasal dari mana?" tanyaku sambil berjalan menuju peternakanku

" Aku? Aku......Mineral Town....." jawabnya

"Wow......Kamu pasti cukup sukses di sana...." tiba-tiba aku memuji seperti itu

" Oh please......Don't make me blush.....Aku gak seperti yang kau pikirkan....." balas Mark. Entah kenapa kata-kata itu membuatku tersipu.

" Sebaiknya kita segera pergi. Mau kubantu? Kudengar kau butuh bantuan di peternakan itu." tawar Mark

" Hey! Kamu pikir aku selemah itu? Jangan terlalu meremehkan wanita ya!" dasar! Dia pikir aku lemah?

Eh? Kenapa dia tersenyum?

" Ahahaha! Kamu hebat! Baru sekali bertemu sudah membuatku cukup kagum!" kata Mark sambil tertawa. Eh? Aku? Dia? Kagum? Kenapa?

"........" kenapa tubuhku memanas? AHHH! jangan-jangan wajahku sudah memerah

" Hey, kamu sakit? wajahmu memerah?" tanya Mark sambil memegang dahiku

" Ng.....Tidak.....Ayo! Katanya mau ke peternakanku..." jawabku dengan malu. Sejenak dia terdiam

"Baik!" ujar Mark sambil tesenyum, lalu mengikutiku menuju peternakan

_Hm......_

_Mungkin ini menjadi awal baru bagi hidupku......._

**The end**

**Ku harap flamenya banyak.....Tapi maunya dikit *lho?***

**Ok, review Please....**


End file.
